Will You be Mine?
by Tiffany7898
Summary: Marrons' Valentine's day started out a little rough, but it soon turned out to be the best she ever had


**(AN: I wanted to write a little valentine's day one-shot :) I hope you guys like it, it's in Marron's P.O.V.)**

I woke up to my ringing alarm clock, I always hated waking up to its loud sound. I looked at the clock, it read 6:22 am. I better get ready, wouldn't wanna be late for school. I sat up and hopped out of bed, I slipped into my fuzzy slippers and my made way to the bathroom across from my room. I brushed my teeth and looked into the mirror, my blond hair was all over to place. Just great, A bad hair day, usually my hair would be straight, only with a couple of hairs' sticking up. But this was crazy, my hair was going in all different directions. I splashed my face with some water and walked back into my room. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with a heart on it. Hey, it was valentine's day, might as well get into spirit. I didn't have a valentine, but that didn't stop me from being happy.

I was fine, I didn't need to be taken for this day, I have friends and family that love me. But being taken wouldn't be so bad, it would be nice for a guy to hold my hand and flirt with me or play with my hair. But that day hasn't come yet, and I don't think it will soon, but that's ok. I grabbed a brush and started brushing my hair. Damn, the brush didn't help at all, I couldn't go out like this, but I had no choice, my parents would never let me miss school because of this. I grabbed some gel and tried to flatten my hair down, but that didn't help either. I'm having one of most bad hairs' days ever. After trying many things to straighten my hair, I decided that it was hopeless, so I just tied it up in a pony tail. I looked at the clock, it read 7:12. School started at 7:30, and West City High School was about 15 minutes away. I guess I could skip breakfast today. I Grabbed my backpack and headed to the kitchen to tell my parents goodbye.

"Bye mom, bye daddy, I'm going to school." I said hugging them both.

"Bye sweetheart." My father said.

"Bye Marron, have a good day." My mom said.

I walked out of the kitchen and to the shoe closet. I grabbed a pair of flats and slipped them on before heading out the door. As soon as I walked out, I saw my bus drive off, so I just walked to school. This just wasn't my day, I knew I was gonna be late my way I bumped into an old friend, the friend that used to always tease me, the friend that used to get me into trouble. That friend was none other than Trunks Brief. He looked surprised to see me, I guess he didn't expect to see me walking to school, since I usually take the bus.

"Hey Marron." He said. "Why are you walking to school?"

"I missed the bus." I said.

"That sucks." Trunks said, then looked at his watch. "School starts in 3 minutes, we'll never make it in time."

"I figured, but being late is better than not being there at all."

"True." He said then put his arm around me. To be honest, I never thought Trunks would do that, he always talked about how bad I looked or something about my outfit. He didn't even insult me, something was wrong, but, I kinda liked it.

"Hey...Why don't we skip school today?" Trunks asked.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Just for today, we could get away from the stress for a little." He answered. But why today, and why was he acting so nice?

"...I don't know Trunks..."

"Oh come on, just for today." He insisted. I thought about it for about 5 minutes, and gave in.

"Ok, fine."

"Alright! Come on." He said while steering me in the other direction. "Where are we going?" I asked. "I'm taking you to the park." He replied.

"The park?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun." He said. "The carnival is there." I loved carnivals'! Why not? It would be fun!

"Oh ok."

We arrived at the carnival about 10 minutes later. He bought some cotton candy and we walked around for a little. Then we stopped at a game booth. It was a classic, knocking down some bottles with a ball, and you only had 3 trys.

"I'll play." Trunks said, then handed the man 3 zeni. The man set 3 balls in front of Trunks, and Trunks being Trunks, he knocked down the bottles and put a hole through the back wall in 1 try. The vendor was shocked. All of these games are rigged, but not for Trunks, he could win at any of them.

"Pick any one from the top shelf." The man said, still in shock.

"Which one do you want?" He asked me. I smiled, he was being so nice, and after he asked me that, it finally hit me, it was Valentine's day, and I totally forgot about it. I remembered this morning, but it slipped my mind once I saw Trunks.

"That one." I said while pointing at a huge stuffed puppy. It was the size of me! The man handed Trunks the stuffed puppy and Trunks handed it to me. He wrapped his arm around me and we walked around some more. He stopped by a flower vendor and bought me some roses.

"Aw Thank you." I said smiling. We walked over to a bench and sat down. I put the stuffed puppy and the roses next to me so I could have some room to breath. I really had a great day.

"Today was great Trunks, thank you so much." I said cheerfully.

He stood up and brought me up with him. We both stared into each others eyes, and then he asked; "Marron...Will you be mine?"

My heart skipped a beat. I liked Trunks, but it took me so long to realize that I LIKED him. I knew one day a handsome guy would ask me if I would be his, but I never thought Trunks would be that guy. I smiled into his blue orbs and said; "Of course I will."

Then he pulled me into a soft kiss. This has to be the best Valentine's day ever.


End file.
